


Claude's Moving Castle

by DragonLaxatives



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, F/M, Howl's Moving Castle AU, I wrote this for Calcifer!Lorenz, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLaxatives/pseuds/DragonLaxatives
Summary: Dimitri Blaiddyd is the oldest son of the Blaiddyd family and lives a very boring and mundane life, as it should be. That changes when he meets the enigmatic wizard, Claude Von Riegan. Claude is known as a casanova who eats the hearts of those he charms. When Dimitri is cursed by the Witch of The Waste, he finds himself working for Claude in his floating castle.Elsewhere, Edelgard Hresvelg, youngest step-daughter of the Blaiddyd family, is working as a wizarding apprentice and stumbles upon a large talking dog named Hubert.





	Claude's Moving Castle

**Prologue:In Which There's Gossip and Exposition**

The world of Ingary was a wondrous place. There were witches who could fly on broomsticks, turn into frogs, turn _you _into a frog or even turn pieces of rock into solid gold. There were wizards who could talk to animals, gain the strength of ten men or could even make castles fly in the sky. Yes, for many, Ingary was full of wonder and magic. Truly a world of splendor and mystery.

For Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, however, in his little hat shop named Blaiddyd’s Bonnets and more (BB and More for short), life was inexplicably and horribly mundane. There was no turning people to frogs, only sewing plastic frogs onto hats. No flying in the air, only having his feet firmly planted onto the ground. It was a boring and monotonous life. But as the oldest, that’s what Dimitri was expected to live and he was going to live it to the best of his ability. Even If it was incredibly_… incredibly _boring. His younger sister, Edelgard von Hresvelg, was off living the much more exciting life of wizardry apprenticeship in the Empire. Dimitri himself had always wondered what a life of magic was like. But as the oldest he was expected to, of course, inherit Blaiddyd’s Bonnets. Not to be off having magical adventures or turning people into crickets. That was meant for the younger siblings. His childhood friend, Dorothea, who may as well also be their sister with how much she spent time in their household, was working in Molinaro-Ubert Bakery a couple of blocks away. So, it wasn’t terribly mundane _all _the time. Just most of the time. He would often visit Dorothea in the bakery to chat and talk about the latest gossip making the rounds in the town. A constant source of gossip and a favorite topic of Dorothea's was the enigmatic wizard, Claude von Riegan.

“I hear he goes around charming and seducing people to steal their hearts! 100 people have fallen victim to him in Ingary alone!” Dorothea had whispered to him as if she was telling him a grand secret.

“Well what does he do with them?” Dimitri had asked her incredulously, there was no way a single man could be capable of so much…wooing?

“Well he eats them of course! What else would a great wizard like Wizard Riegan need human hearts for!” Dorothea scoffs.

Dimitri pondered that for a moment. He didn’t really know enough of about magic to dismiss Dorothea’s claim but it didn’t sound very…Riegan. He had never seen or met the wizard before, he had only heard snippets of gossip and rumors that made their way into his hat shop. But from what Dimitri had gathered, Wizard Riegan was as much an eccentric as he was a rake. Eating stolen hearts just didnt seem stylish enough to fit the image Wizard Riegan seemed to be putting on. If Dimitri had to take a guess at what the man was doing with all those supposed stolen hearts, he’d wager they were used to power that flying castle that was always lazily moving across the mountains of Ingary.

“Maybe I'll ask Edelgard if human hearts can be used in magic,” He told Dorothea. She grinned excitedly at him.

“How is Edie doing? I haven’t spoken to her in ages!”

With the topic change, thoughts of Claude von Riegan vanished from Dimitri’s mind. Unaware that very soon after his visit with Dorothea, his life would change forever because of the very man they were gossiping about.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure how often I'll be able to update this fic but i hope ill be consistent!. This was mostly written for myself since i love Howl's Moving Castle and every fandom needs a Howl AU right?? Right?? Im not sure if anyone else has written one yet but-oh well! the more the merrier! My hope is to be able to make this a mix of both the book and the movie since theyre both so good! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed what little there is right now. Chapter 1 is almost finished! Sorry for any mistakes you might see! This was written kind of spontaneously! :P but what isnt right?


End file.
